


A Lady's Love is Violent

by risingfire17



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Romantic Face Punching, Teenage Drama, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bros being bros, but that's canon right? lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: Walking for days on end can get boring. Until Miroku decides to provide some entertainment!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), miroku & shippou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	A Lady's Love is Violent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlingChild4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/gifts).



> So you know those "I forced a bot to watch 1000 hours of X and told it to write a script" memes? Well, I've watched only 1 Inuyasha movie, but I have spent at least 1000 hours listening to my best friend rant about the series so I feel mostly qualified to write this drabble! Why was it necessary, you ask? Because I found out there was an AO3 tag for romantic face punching and I just had to write a fic for it! And the first couple to pop into my mind was Miroku and Sango, and here we are!

Journeying could be fun sometimes. When it was on Kirara’s back. Or in a carriage. Or anything other than walking for days at a time through a sticky tropical forest, inhabited only by unscrupulous-looking insects. And yet, the latter was where Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo found themselves. Most of the crew had resigned themselves to a dull, silent trudge, but after a half-day’s travel, Miroku decided some spirit-lifting antics were needed.

He spied a gnarled root springing from the ground in front of him. _Yes, that will do,_ he thought devilishly. He purposefully tripped on it, sprawling dramatically on the ground.

Sango rushed to his side. Miroku may be a lecherous womanizer, but she was cursed to have a soft spot for him. “Miroku, are you all right?” She internally chided herself for betraying the intensity of her concern in her voice.

“Ah, I’m fine; I’m fine! Clumsy moment, is all!” Inuyasha and Shippo both smirked at their comrade’s misfortune, while Sango helped him rise, even allowing him to hold her for support until they were sure he hadn’t twisted an ankle.

“Thank you, Sango. Even when no one else turns back to help me,” he called out pointedly to the others before re-focusing on Sango and softening, “I know I can count on you. It’s one of the many things I adore about you!”

Sango was too preoccupied with her sudden flustered state to notice Miroku’s shit-eating grin, but the others did. Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes and continued, while Shippo watched carefully from the corner of his eye, eager for the impending entertainment.

Miroku was eager too. He gave Sango a friendly hug before reaching down and fondly caressing her rear. Ah, yes, the best kind of entertainment was the kind that allowed him to feel the soft, warm curves of a beautiful lady!

Sango shrieked and punched Miroku so hard in the face that he was once again on the ground. “Disgusting pig! Ugh, and to think I was worried about you!” She stormed off ahead, where Kagome marched with her in solidarity, Inuyasha snickering as he followed.

Shippo waited for Miroku, laughing as the man rose and rubbed his sore face. “That was the funniest thing to happen all day! Thanks to you, I’m not bored anymore!”

“Now, now, Shippo, this is not mere leisure; this is an important educational moment!” Miroku closed his eyes and straightened nonexistent glasses with an air of self-importance. “You see, today I’m here to teach you about the love of ladies!”

And you think _you’ve_ gotten enough of that to teach on it?” Shippo asked skeptically.

“As a matter of fact, I have, young grasshopper.” He ruffled Shippo’s hair. The boy was tiring of Miroku’s smug attitude, but he listened because it was more entertaining than silence. Miroku lowered his voice conspiratorially. “Take Sango for instance. Her violence is an act of love!”

“I thought it was because you sexually assaulted her?”

Miroku waved his hands dismissively. “No, no! Look how worried she was when I fell; she even admitted it herself! And look how red-faced she was with merely my arm around her!”

Shippo gasped. “You mean….?”

“Yes!” Miroku framed his chin between his thumb and index finger, highlighting his triumphant smirk. “She’s too embarrassed to admit her love, so she hides it behind violence!”

“Woah!” Shippo exclaimed for the others to hear with his own sadistic smirk. “It’s just like yesterday, when Inuyasha ran off to see Kikyo before we left, and Kagome screamed at him to sit so hard his face hit the ground like a pancake!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” roared Kagome as both she and Inuyasha turned on them scowling.

Miroku laughed heartily, proud of the child for catching on to the game so fast. “Exactly right, my dear Shippo! Once again, the lady hides her feelings behind violence!”

“Just _what_ find of ‘feelings’ are you implying?!” Kagome could feel herself becoming flustered, and it made her confused, uncomfortable, and ultimately angry.

At the same time, Inuyasha chimed in, reminded of his anger from being subjugated the day before. “Stop talking about violence like it’s a good thing! Why should I get hurt just because someone’s in some sort of _mood_?”

Kagome’s head snapped toward him, and he realized he’d screwed up. First her face grew red. Then she glared. Then his punishment came. “SIT BOY!” she screamed, and though he tried to resist, his face once again followed the rest of his body into the ground. Kagome caught up to Sango and they marched off, muttering about the stupidity of the male species.

“You see?” Miroku asked Shippo brightly. “Ladies get violent to hide their love!”

“Wow, love is a mess,” answered Shippo. “But it sure is fun to watch!”


End file.
